


blue

by missgay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgay/pseuds/missgay
Summary: Peridot and Lapis watch a rather lewd movie, thanks to Amethyst.OrPeridot and Lapis are useless and two dumb-asses.





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay no attention to the plot holes, I ignored them just like i ignorr my problems
> 
> Again, this is a little piece for my gay self indulgence
> 
> Hope yall like this!

Earlier that day, Amethyst had walked in the barn while Peridot re-watched season five of Camp Pining Hearts and taken a seat beside her. She had a rectangular piece of plastic in her hands, and it was similar to the cases which held the tapes of the television seasons that Lapis and Peridot very much loved to watch. 

The Quartz soldier said, “Yo, Per, I got this for you. Watch it with Lapis, will ya?” 

She opened the case and saw a shinning circumference in it. “What is it?” 

“It's a DVD. It's just like tapes, but , like, better.” 

“It's got all seasons in here?”she asked curiously, lightly tapping its surface. 

“It's got no seasons, dude. It's a movie, it's - oh, boy - it's like this one big episode.” 

Peridot stared inquisitivly at the fellow Crystal Gem and raised an eyebrow. “It's got... no sequel?” 

“Exactly!” 

“Then why would I want to watch it?” 

“I dunno, man, but you should give it a shot. You and Lapis will love it.” 

Peridot eyed the cover once again and read the titles. She said, “But this doesn't make any sense - blue represents the winter , how could it possibly be the warmest co - ” 

“Heh,” Amethyst rose from the couch. “Look, I got more stuff to do. You'll figure it out - ” she paused. “ - I hope so. See ya' tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” the green gem mumbled while taking a second look at the cover. One of the girls in it resembled Lapis quite a lot. She didn't know humans could come with blue hair. “Yeah - bye.” 

“Hey, Lazuli!” Peridot cheered after hearing the characteristic sound of water wings fly over the barn. She climbed the stairs which led to the pickup truck by the roof and spotted Lapis on the couch, nonchalantly reading a magazine with the titles AVOID EYE CONTACT. “Hey, Laz! How are you?” 

“Great.” 

“Do you want to watch a - movie?” 

Lapis' eyes traveled from the magazine to Peridot, who excitedly held Amethyst's present between her hands. The blue gem deadpanned, “No. ” 

“But - but it's nice! It's just like Camp Pining Hearts, but shorter! Amethyst said we would love it! And look, she's got blue hair, too!” The shorter companion lifted the DVD case up to Lapis' face and shook it. “Look!” 

Slowly and disinterestedly, the blue gem eyed the cover and read, “Blue is the warmest color?” 

“I don't get it either, but Amethyst says we'll both understand it after watching it. Come on, I've never watched a movie before!” 

Lapis leaned against the couch and turned her attention back to the magazine. “No.” 

Peridot shrinked and lowered the DVD. She mumbled, “Okay... I'll be watching it inside, then.” 

After figuring out that the DVD also had to be inserted inside the primitive machine connected to the television, Peridot sat animatedly on the couch and watched the screen shine.

As she discovered that it was French, a completely different language from English, and that she was going to have to read subtitles the entire movie in order to understand it, she heard a few steps behind her and turned around to catch Lapis staring at her plainly. 

“What... are you doing?” 

“I finished reading,”she replied indifferently before taking a sit beside her barn mate. “Why haven't you started it yet?” 

“I - oh! - I was just figuring out how to play it,” she leaned against the couch and clicked on the play button on the remote. “Look at this, they don't speak English!” 

“Then how are we supposed to understand it?” 

“It's got subtitles, everything will be instantly translated as we watch it! Isn't it exotic?” 

Lapis rested her chin in her hand and shrugged, “Whatever.” 

Peridot turned to the television and paid attention to the movie entrance, half-curious about it and half-distracted by Lapis' arm against hers. 

Both women started to put their mouths together, and it made Peridot slightly uncomfortable. She tried to glance at Lapis and see if she found it odd as well, but the gem had her eyes focused on the screen and an unreadable expression on her face. 

They took their clothes off and Peridot found it very wrong, because humans shouldn't take their clothes off in front of each other - or so had Steven explained to her when she tried to ask him why he wore so many different fabrics every single day. 

“What are they doing?” Peridot asked, feeling an unexplainable rush of heat color her face. She paused the movie and looked at Lapis, seeking for an answer, but the gem was now, too, blushed and with an ever so slightly puzzled look on her face. 

She was silent, but the scene kept flashing behind her green eyelids over and over again. 

“I don't know,” Lapis mumbled embarrassedly. “Just - let's just finish watching it.” 

Hesitantly, Peridot turned to the screen and pressed play once more. The two women rubbed each other on the parts that Steven had specifically told Peridot no one should ever touch, and it left her confused, blushing and flustered. 

To avoid irritating Lapis even further, Peridot kept her mouth shut and tried to settle all her doubts by watching the film. 

The movie ended - it surprised Peridot how short it actually was - and they only sat in silence, staring at an endless list of tiny names roll past the screen. 

Surprisingly, Lapis broke the quietude. “I liked it.”

“Why? ” she narrowed her eyes. "It's so... strange."

“Well, I don't know, I just liked it.” 

Peridot fidgeted with her fingers, looking down and thinking of things that made her cheeks turn to a darker shade of green. She asked, “Didn't you - the stuff they were doing, what do you think it was?” 

“I don't know.” 

“Maybe it's a French thing?” 

“More like a human thing. It's weird.”

“It's gross," she corrected.

Lapis turned and looked at Peridot. “Why?” 

“W-why?” the shorter gem looked away. “Because! They shouldn't be doing those things, Steven told me you shouldn't touch anyone on those parts!”

“Yeah, but... why?” Peridot stared wordlessly at her barn mate. Lapis continued, “I mean, Steven doesn't know all human rituals. Maybe Greg knows more about it than him?”

Peridot thought about it for a couple of seconds and said, “I don't know - maybe. Should we ask him?”

“Yeah, let's show him the movie.” 

“...Alright.”

“Oh, boy,” Greg stood up abruptly and clumsily turned off the television. He sighed in relief and Peridot frowned.

“Hey, that was the part I was telling you abou - ” 

“Look, guys,” the human scratched the back of his neck. “This is - oh, jeez - this is a really complicated matter to talk about. I haven't even talked about it with Steven yet.”

“Told you so,” Lapis muttered. 

“The thing is... this is grown up stuff...you know what I mean?”

Peridot stared at Greg. He had almost the same nervous look he once got after the gem pushed him off the roof. “What am I saying, you guys are a lot older than me.” 

“Greg,” Peridot began. “If you think you're not capable of explaining it to us, that's alright, we'll just ask another human.” 

“Maybe Connie knows,” Lapis suggested. “She reads a lot.”

“Yeah! Let's go ask Co - ” 

“What? No, no - hey, come back here!” Greg yelled just as Lapis and Peridot stepped out of the back of his van. They looked back and gazed at his desperate, nervous face. “What are you thinking, she's just a kid, for Christ's sake - I - oh, God, just - just stay here, alright? Have a seat, I'll try and explain it to you.”

Peridot grinned and cheerfully went back to the van. She sat in one corner and soon felt Lapis join her, their shoulders once again brushing against one another. 

Steven's father closed the doors of the vehicle and took a seat in front of the two gems. He wiped his hands anxiously on his bellow-knee shorts. “Alright, then. What - well... um - what did you want to know, again?” 

“That scene!” Peridot pointed a green finger at the turned off screen of Greg's small television. “What were they doing? Steven said you shouldn't touch anyone in those par - ” 

“Yeah, actually I told him that.”

“Why would you lie to him?” Lapis squinted. 

“It's - it's not lying, you see...” Greg sighed. “Humans do that kind of stuff, but children are too young for it. Only adults can do it.” 

Peridot grimaced. “Why?” 

“Why?” Greg scratched his beard. “Why, well, they - they're just not old enough. Now - that scene, you see, it's a sex scene.” 

“Sex?” 

“Yeah - humans do it to whether feel good or - or make babies.”

“Make babies? ” Peridot hissed. “But they didn't make any babies!” 

“Two women can't have babies together,” Greg began but quickly cut himself. “Well - I guess they can nowadays, but - but traditionally speaking, only a man and a woman can make babies. These women, they - ” the man glanced at the DVD case and got redder than the sunburns on his arms. “They're just doing it because they really like each other, and - well - because they want to feel good.” 

“It feels good?” Peridot asked. “Why?"

“It just does, I guess” Greg answered awkwardly. “When you love someone, you want to make them feel good, so you - you make love to them, and that's - well, that's what sex is.” 

“So,” Peridot fidgeted. “Should one make - love - to everyone they love?” 

“I - o-of course not! ” Greg stuttered. “Family doesn't do it to each other!”

“Why?” 

“Because! Guys, it's - it's a romance thing, you know? You have to do it with your girlfriend or boyfriend, not with f-family!” 

Lapis looked at Peridot and grimaced, showing incomprehension. Peridot swallowed dryly and looked at Greg again. 

“I have a lot of girl friends. There's Pearl, there's Amethyst, there's Garnet - ” 

“That's not what I - ” Greg ran his hands on his face. “There's a difference between friends who are girls and girlfriends. You see, you like your friends for their company, but - but it's a bit more intense with a girlfriend. You can only kiss your girlfriend, not your friends, and - ” 

“What's kiss?” 

Greg stared wordlessly at a concentrated Peridot and opened his mouth. “It's - it's, like... it's when you like someone so much you just want to touch them, you know? Then you, like, then you two kiss each other, it's like... it's... ” Greg looked at the television. He turned it on again, pressed the reverse button and paused in a scene in which the women had their mouths put together. “There you go. They're kissing.” 

Percy and Paulette did that, too, Peridot thought - but they never touched each other like that, or even removed their clothes in front of one another. 

“Why would anyone want to do that? It's disgusting.” 

“It's - It's not, actually. It's pretty nice when you like the person you're doing it with.” 

Peridot glanced at Lapis and back at Greg. “... I see.”

The man sighed loudly. “Ah, great! That was - jeez, that was something,” he laughed and opened the door of the van. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go have a conversation with Steven.” 

“Lapis,” Peridot called in a voice some keys lower than usual. She sat next to the taller gem on the couch of the pickup truck and showed her a thick, green-covered book named BIOLOGY OF THE SEXES. “I got this from that book place Steven is always talking about - ” 

“The library?” 

“And it should explain all there is to know about the movie! See, it's got pictures and it talks about sex, just like Greg, but without his annoying stuttering and - ” 

“Peridot,” Lapis interrupted. “I'm not interested in reading that.” 

“Oh,” the green gem said. She lowered the book and found herself disappointed, with no one else to talk to about her new discovery. Lapis was never interested, and she should have gotten used to it by now, though it still managed to upset her. “Alright, then.” 

Peridot roamed to the stairs and started to climb down, but Lapis' voice called her, making her stop in the spot. 

“Peridot?” the blue gem spoke uncertainly from the couch. “I want to know.” 

It was always like that, and it didn't make any sense. Lapis would say no, then change her mind and say yes. She would push her barn mate away and then act like nothing happened. She would snap over something silly and then apologize, although she didn't seem sorry at all. Why was she so confusing? Why did Peridot still want to be around her nevertheless? Why couldn't they be more like the Crystal Gems? 

She climbed the stairs and took a seat next to her. She opened the book, but a blue hand covered her own and forced it shut again.

“No,” the blue-haired gem said. She looked up and saw Lapis' eyes intensely fixed on hers, and it made Peridot nervous - even more anxious than the time when she called Yellow Diamond a clod. Her stomach fluttered, but she knew she shouldn't be feeling any of that, because they were all silly human emotions. 

She remembered Lapis' magazine about avoiding eye contact and wondered why she would read such a thing if she intended on staring at somebody else so profoundly like she did in that exact moment. 

The taller one leaned closer and said, “I want to know what it feels like.” 

Peridot blushed and thought about Greg's explanation about kissing. Inch by inch, Lapis leaned closer. Their noses brushed slightly, and before she could contain herself, she had closed her eyes and waited for the unfamiliar touch against her lips. Peridot felt the corner of Lapis' mouth touch hers, and Lapis prolonged it for a few seconds before withdrawing. She took a peek out of her reverie and caught curious, widened blue eyes staring back at her. 

“Is - was that correct?” 

“I'm not sure,” Lapis said. “They seemed to be more into it.” 

“They - I saw them using their - ” Peridot looked away and stopped altogether. Her face burned like never before, and she felt so many nameless feelings that it left her unsettled. “Maybe - maybe we should try it again?” 

Lapis nodded. Peridot leaned forward, just a little bit less anxious, and touched her lips with a gentle kiss. She tried to move like the women in the DVD did, tilting her head to one side and waiting for Lapis to do the same, but in the opposite direction. 

Lost in thought, Peridot parted her lips and felt Lapis' tongue with her own. She pulled back in awe and saw a blushed gem in front of her. It was the first time she saw Lapis like that, and she took her time to admire and memorize it. "They - they did that, too, didn't them?” 

“I guess they did,” Lapis said. She tangled her fingers in Peridot's hair and pulled her closer. “Just - stay put.” Peridot shivered and felt Lapis kiss her again, only mouth-opened and bolder. Their tongues touched, and it was strange, unfamiliar and pleasing. Peridot put her hands in Lapis' shoulders and leaned against her mouth, feeling her tongue move and swirl around her own. It was almost like hugging, Peridot thought. It was warm, intimate and it made her feel nervous about doing it with Lapis in particular. She could hug Steven or Amethyst and feel fine about it, but with her barn mate had always been different. She really liked Lapis, perhaps not in the same way that she liked the other Crystal Gems. She asked herself it that was the difference between friends who were girls and girlfriends, just like Greg had tried to explain to her earlier. 

Peridot felt Lapis move back ever so slightly, looking at her deeply and enjoyably. It made her chest pound and her cheeks ache to smile. The shorter gem felt a pair of hands on her hips, and before she realized it, Lapis pulled her closer while gently leaning her back against the cushions. 

Peridot was lying down - just like the women in the movie - and Lapis was climbing on top of her, one leg on each side of her stomach - just like the women in the movie. It was nice and yet terrifying. The blonde wondered why Lapis had taken so much interest it that human ritual. 

Lapis cupped Peridot's face with a hand and eyed her apprehensive expression. “Um- they were doing this too, right?” 

“I - I think so.” 

“Why do you think they enjoyed it so much?” 

It as a genuine question, one that Peridot very much wished she had the answer to - not to satisfy her own curiosity, but to satisfy Lapis'. Instead of stammering another insecure reply, the green gem licked her lips and touched her companion's neck. Her fingers - she wouldn't be able to thoroughly feel the soft skin beneath if she had her limb enhancers on - trailed down the paths of Lapis' throat, clavicles and chest. The pair of blue eyes only stared at her in awe as she explored the body. 

Her little hands felt ribs, navel and back. She felt the teardrop-shaped gem between her shoulder blades and her long skirt hugged around her hips. Unsure of anything that she was doing, Peridot gathered handfuls of the fabric and slowly, carefully pulled it up. 

Lapis' cheeks got darker, making the blonde stop. “I'm - I'm sorry, I thought that maybe you'd want to - ” 

“It's okay,” the blue gem said. “It is - it is kind of nice.” 

Peridot faltered for a second before faintly nodding. She felt Lapis rest her elbows each beside her chest and simply watch the shorter one explore her legs. 

Peridot didn't have to breathe, but she thought it could help her ease some of her nerves nevertheless. She inhaled deeply and caressed Lapis' thighs while bringing up the skirt's excessive amount of fabric. Her fingers felt the curves which led to her behind - butt, she once had yelled at Amethyst - and upon feeling the intimate portion of flesh, she blushed and looked up at her barn mate through eyelashes. 

Surprisingly, Lapis was grinning. “It feels funny.” 

"Funny like - like bad funny?” 

"Good funny,” she whispered and quickly kissed Peridot on the lips. “Do it again.” 

More encouraged, Peridot gently squeezed the tender shape and saw Lapis giggle.

The blonde reluctantly leaned forward and kissed the blue throat before her. She had seen it in the movie, and perhaps it was pleasurable as well. She ran her tongue across the skin and kissed it in several spots, making Lapis hum in contentment. 

Peridot gathered enough courage and touched the inside of one of the blue gem's thighs. She felt hot skin beneath and continued to softly fondle it as going toward the junction of her legs. 

It scared Peridot. She didn't have any idea of what to do - she knew, however, that she wanted to please Lapis. Desperately so. 

Her fingertip brushed against damp flesh and quickly retreated, astonished and uncertain. It had been brief, but long enough to leave Peridot lightheaded and get a low moan from Lapis. 

“Did - did that feel alright?” 

“Y-yeah,” Lapis said. Peridot reached for her companion's mouth, kissed her once more and moved her middle finger across the place once more. It felt warm - different from the skin around the body and quite similar to the inside of their mouths - and it made Peridot think if she should try to kiss it as well, just like the women did in the movie. “O-oh, right there, ” Lapis whined, squeezing her eyes shut and burying her face in the crook of Peridot's neck. 

The blonde remade the path that her finger had trailed previously and found the right spot that Lapis had asked for. It was a very small lump, and when she touched it Lapis made another sound of relish. 

"Right here?” 

“Yeah, d-don't stop,” she said with a muffled voice. 

Peridot put her free hand on the blue gem's lower back and held her still. She circled the little lump only a bit more faster and got positive moans in response. The pair of legs that straddled her started to quiver, and although it had initiated rather imperceptibly, she noticed that Lapis rocked her groin beggingly against her green fingers and asked for it to be faster. 

Peridot indulged her and repeated the movements more promptly, feeling the dampness wet her hand and make the friction smoother. 

Lapis hugged Peridot's neck and moaned louder. The blonde had never seen her show any strong emotions before, let alone a handful of them in such a short period of time. It was the best hug Peridot had ever received, and for one or two seconds she wished that it never reached an end. 

The hands on her nape were harshly tugging her hair and scratching her skin, as if Lapis couldn't control herself. Peridot had always loved hearing the blue gem talk, but the sounds she was making were even nicer. It was the first time she felt like Lapis needed her, making her ask herself how long the ritual could last - in the movie it had been way too fast, and soon enough they would be reaching that time limit as well. 

“ - don't stop!” Lapis cried, not letting go of her barn mate. 

Peridot steadied her swirling movements and, before she could move her free hand to once again feel the blue gem's behind, Lapis shrieked loudly, the longest and loudest so far. Her grip around Peridot tightened and her limbs shook as if all strength was drained from them. In one moment Lapis was stiff and silent above her companion, and then she collapsed and laid lazily against Peridot's stomach, panting heavily like she actually needed air to live. 

“Is - is it done?” Lapis nodded against her neck. “Can I stop?” Another affirmative. 

Peridot waveringly hugged the gem and caressed the hair on the back of her head. She dreaded the moment would finish before she got to memorize Lapis' warmth over her chest. 

After realizing what they had just done, the blonde embarrassedly thanked the stars that the barn was out of earshot from the rest of the city. What would the Crystal Gems think? She wondered if they knew about that human ritual. Amethyst was most likely to. 

Lapis fixed her skirt and sat on her ankles, staring down at Peridot, who rose from the cushions, too, and blushed at the sudden realization that they were actually going to talk about it. 

“What is it called, again?” Lapis asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

“I don't know - making sex?” 

"Wasn't it having love?” Peridot stared at Lapis for a couple of seconds before abruptly hugging her. She squeezed her tightly, but said nothing. 

Lapis pulled away and took one of Peridot's hands between her own. She analyzed the wetness covering her middle finger and asked, “What is it?” 

“Steven used to go to the toilet every morning to pee. Maybe that's it? ” 

“What is pee?” 

“It's when you drink something and have to expel it.” 

Lapis pressed her lips in a thin line and said, “But I didn't drink anything.” Peridot grumbled quietly and wiped her finger on her suit. Lapis nuzzled her neck again and murmured, “I feel... contented.” 

Peridot stared at the television in front of them. She asked, “Don't you think it was weird?” 

“It felt funny, and then it felt really good.” They exchanged looks and Lapis mused, “It's like... - here,” she leaned forward and put a hand on Peridot's thigh. The smaller gem gasped and struggled against the urge to pull away. “Just tell me what you're feeling.” 

After the blonde nodded, Lapis used a thumb to tilt her head up and expose her throat. Peridot felt lips kiss her skin just where she had done earlier. They traveled to her chest, where the V-neck cleavage hugged her bosom and kept it hidden from the outside world. She felt Lapis' hand travel further up on her thighs and shivered. 

“N-no,” she pulled away, leaving the blue gem with a confused expression. “I don't - I don't think I want it.”

“Oh - ” she said, retreating her hands and straightening her posture. “Are you sure?” 

Peridot wasn't sure about anything anymore. She blushed, bent over to pick up the book - which had fallen from the couch sometime between their session - and stepped toward the stairs. “Hey, Peridot, wait - ” 

“I've got to go,” she said nasally. “You know, give Amethyst the DVD back, return the book to the - to the... - yeah, and stuff. I'll see you later.” 

Lapis protested, but the green gem was already getting the DVD case inside the barn and roaming rapidly to the Warp Pad a couple of meters away from their dwelling. 

Steven was playing video games up in his room, but after hearing Peridot's arrival in the Warp Pad, he turned around, waved at her and greeted, “Hey, Peri! How are you?”

“Great.” The monosyllabic answer briefly reminded her of Lapis, making her wonder if leaving the barn in such a hurry had been poor behavior. 

Amethyst was at the kitchen, leaned against the counter and eating a slice of pizza. Peridot approached her and cleared her throat. 

“What's up, Per.”

“I've watched - this- ” the green one put the DVD case on the counter. “And, if you must know, I did not love it.”

The Quartz soldier smiled with half-chewed pizza between her teeth and turned her full attention to the other. 

“Oh, didn't ya? But did you watch it with Lapis?”

“Yes, and since you're the one who put the two of us in this human-related conundrum, you're the one who's going to explain it to us.”

“No can do, bro, I'm no science teacher.” 

“But I have questions!”

“Then watch porn,” she said indifferently and picked up two more pizza slices. “I mean, actual porn.” 

Peridot defensively took a step back and mumbled, “What is porn?” 

“It's just like the movie,” the purple gem answered as walking toward her bedroom door. “But everyone has sex.” 

She winked at Peridot and disappeared behind the door. 

Fidgeting, she ran back to the Warp Pad but, before mentalizing the barn in her head, she glanced at the bedroom next to the entrance and yelled, “Steven!”

“Uh.. yes?” he paused his game. 

“Where can I find - porn?” 

The boy blushed a deep shade of pink and looked away. “Oh, I - um... maybe the Internet?” 

Well, of course, she thought. She thanked the boy and went back to the barn, hoping Lapis had gone to the shore or someplace else - anywhere but their home. 

There were so many variations to the human ritual that Peridot didn't know if she should feel enlightened or even more confused. 

Thankfully, Lapis was nowhere to be seen, leaving her comfortable enough to take the tablet Steven had given her and search for the key-word Amethyst had offered her earlier. 

Humans really adored the ritual. There were hundreds of websites dedicated to it, endless propaganda about products and merchandise, and even real-life people online offering to do it with whoever paid them money. 

Pornography - Amethyst had only offered the poor abbreviated term to the green gem - was all content regarding what Greg had explained to her and Lapis. It didn't only appear on movies, but also on books, magazines, photographs and other terms that Peridot didn't quite understand. 

It was classified in subgenres according to the humans' sexuality, looks and preferences. It could be a lot of things, several terms which Peridot had not an inkling regarding the meaning. 

Curiously wondering, Peridot clicked on the picture that resembled the most to her and Lapis - it was labeled as lesbian, but she couldn't quite figure the definition of the word, although it had appeared quite often on the movie Amethyst had lent to her - and awkwardly waited for it to download. 

Swinging on the red hammock which she usually shared with the ocean gem, Peridot gripped onto the edges of the tablet and watched the movie displaying on the bright screen. 

A blonde human with long hair and narrow figure roamed around an empty house, and it didn't seem much different from the television shows that Steven watched with her. 

The human followed a muffled sound and, after some seconds of scenic mystery behind a half-closed door, she opened it and found a brunette figure laying on the bed, without any clothes on and doing to herself what Peridot had earlier done to Lapis. The dark-haired one closed her legs in an abrupt movement, ashamed for being caught.

Peridot didn't understand a thing of the dialogue - which seemed sort of feigned - so she paused the video and turned the tablet off. 

Staring at the dark, quiet barn made her stomach churn. There was no Pumpkin, no Steven, no Lapis and no Crystal Gems. She didn't remember the last time she had found herself this alone.

The meep morps didn't have the same importance as they did with Lapis' presence, and the static television didn't seem as fun, either. 

She brushed her green finger on her knee and drew invisible circles on the spot. Lapis' voice came to her mind, making those desperate sounds and moans when they were up in the truck. Closing her eyes, Peridot pressed her lips together and tried to remember the faint feeling of being touched in the mouth. Wet, weird sensations that she would never dream of if she was still under the Great Diamond Authority system. They'd never allow it.

Only on Earth, and only with humans she found out and learned about interesting new things - and with Lapis, too. 

Peridot's finger faltered a bit before tracing a little above her kneecap. 

There were no actual muscles or nervous systems beneath her skin, but she couldn't help but feel like a human, or at least what she thought one felt like while being touched. 

Flustered, embarrassed, delighted. She asked herself why she had denied Lapis' touch. She most likely would have enjoyed it. Even Lapis' breath near her made her happy, let alone odd touches on those very forbidden places. 

Before putting too much thought into it, Peridot phased away from her uniform and felt the scratchy fabric of the hammock against her back. Her first instinct was to close her legs and deeply color around the nose, but after two quick beats on her chest, she recalled being completely alone. There was no one watching, she reasoned. She could bear the embarrassment all by herself. 

Hesitantly, she widened the distance between her thighs and let her hand wander around the skin. It was smoothly sensitive and lovely to feel bellow her fingertips, although not as much as Lapis'. Her breath got slightly heavier as the premonition of what was coming next became clearer in her mind. 

Touching Lapis had been good, especially when she acted all contented afterwards. She had told Peridot it was great, that it felt funny - good funny - and quite pleasing. Perhaps she should give it a try, since she had blew her chances with her barn mate. 

The spot connecting Lapis' thighs was a lot wetter than Peridot's. The latter's was basically the same shape, with lip-like soft skin, one mysterious slit in the middle and - ah! - one little lump which were very delicate and sensitive. 

More boldly, Peridot held back the darkening colors on her cheeks and circled the exact same spot again. A thrilling uproar concentrated on the pit of her stomach, sending lurches of joy all over her lap and legs. 

The gem leaned against the hammock, shutting her eyes closed and focusing on the peculiar responsiveness of her body to her hand's tact. Before Peridot could take notice of it, her middle finger's digit was sliding easily to and fro, up and down around the little bundle, gathering and spreading dampness that certainly wasn't there just some minutes before. Thinking about it more closely, it couldn't possibly be the same as peeing, like Steven had explained to her at the beginning of their friendship. It was a very smaller quantity of fluid, and it felt a lot thicker, too - Steven's pee sounded light and malleable just like water. 

She didn't know where it was coming from, neither why or how. It felt weird, just like Lapis had described. Her finger circled the right spot which seemed to make her body quiver, picked up a similar pace to the one she had used on her barn mate and just continued to do it delightfully. Muffled, wet sounds faintly echoed through the barn environment, and although it hadn't happened to Lapis, Peridot didn't mind it very much. 

A spine-tingling exhilaration expanded from that place to her belly, like a threatening burst of nerves and tendons. It felt accumulating, like something would happen if she didn't stop right away - but it was like an invisible force, making Peridot lose her logical self and fall back to a delirious, light-headed persona she didn't recognize. 

She didn't stop, and upon the epiphany that something was indeed happening in that very second, Peridot involuntarily stretched her spine, throwing her chin up in the air and feeling a repressed whimper die in her throat. It was a warm, toe-curling wave that traveled through her body, causing spasms on her limbs and a tightening sensation somewhere between her crotch and navel. She wanted to cry out in pleasure, wondering why she had never felt it before in her entire existence. 

Lapis had been right - it was funny, a good sort of funny, and if Peridot wasn't physically tired after it, she would promptly do it all over again. 

Instead, she peacefully waited her sternum to stop panting and, then, went back to the tablet and the curious video of the blonde and brunette humans. 

Something poked Peridot's face right bellow her visor. She jolted back to reality, and the dreams she was just having suddenly erased themselves from her memory. It had been something regarding the blue gem - as usual. She was constantly on the shorter's mind anyway. 

Lapis stood beside the hammock, a deadpan expression on her face and relaxed shoulders, like she had just gotten back from a long flight around Beach City. Her blue eyes analyzed Peridot. They were alone in the barn, and it seemed like it was morning already, with sunshine invading the gaps in the barn structure and no signs of Pumpkin whatsoever. He liked to run to the Beach House by mornings. 

“You're naked,” Lapis pointed out. Peridot looked down at herself and realized she had fallen asleep with the tablet between her hands, playing that weird movie about the human ritual. 

She stood up and faced her barn mate before materializing her uniform back and struggling not to blush. “I was doing research.” 

“About what?” 

“Why do you care? You're never interested in anything I have to say.” 

Lapis' face shifted. She seemed taken aback, because she looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. She pursed her lips, perhaps thinking of something to say. She seemed slightly guilty, one sort of feeling that Peridot had never seen before on her features. 

“I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable yesterday,” she offered after some moments of quietude. Peridot stared dumbfounded at the gem. 

“Y-you didn't.” 

“You looked uncomfortable, and after you ran off I didn't know if I had done something wrong or - ” 

“You didn't!” Peridot reassured. “I - I wanted to, but I got scared and ended up running away.”

“Oh,” Lapis nodded a little bit. “Well... I made a discovery today. Wanna hear it?” 

“How did you make a discovery?” 

“I searched.” 

“Where did you search?” 

The blue gem shrugged, “Amethyst.” 

“Please,” Peridot scoffed. “Amethyst is the most untrustworthy source of information on the Earth. She shoved that movie into our faces and didn't even care to explain it afterwards.”

“What she said made some sense, though,” Lapis sat on the hammock invitingly. “Come here, I'll tell you.” 

Peridot gripped onto the edges of the tablet hesitantly. Then, she put it aside, over one of the several meep morps surrounding them, and sat next to Lapis, their weight sinking down on the hanging fabric and their sides brushing together.

Lapis was too close and it felt nice. “It's a sign.” 

“But why - ” 

“A human sign,” she continued. “You do this with your hand - ” the blue gem rose her fist and parted her pointer and middle finger, creating an acute angle between them. “And then this - ” she joined the angle to her chin. 

Peridot blinked three or four times, working out the sense out of the language. 

“I don't understand it.”

“It means I want to kiss you,” she explained. Hesitantly, Peridot mimicked Lapis' hand and looked up to seek approval in her eyes. Thankfully, she did find, and was fast to memorize the sign. Perhaps she should save it in her tablet later that day.

“It doesn't make any sense.”

“It doesn't have to,” she refuted. “I thought you'd like knowing about it.” 

“I did!” Peridot quickly half-yelled. “I like learning! Thanks for telling me about it, I - I'll even update that knowledge in my tablet once I get the chance to char - ” 

“Peridot.” 

“ - ge it - what?” Lapis remained serious. “What is it?” 

“I want to kiss you,” she stated. “Now. If - if you want to, I mean.” Peridot blushed, but kept on looking at her barn mate wordlessly. Lapis colored, as well. Perhaps she was embarrassed. “Um - do you want to?” 

Slowly, she nodded. She unconsciously wetted her lips.

Lapis leaned closer unhurriedly and joined their mouths together.

It was different this time. She knew what to expect and found it even nicer than before. The hammock was comfortable and small, forcing them to press against one another with more strength than when they did on the couch. 

The world swirled around. Peridot got lightheaded with the surprisingly fine kisses on her clavicles and hand on her hair, gently tugging a tuftful of it. 

Lapis tenderly rested her other hand on a green shoulder and opened her eyes.

"Can you phase out of your uniform?"

"Why?" the defensive squeal was inevitable.

"Because," the ocean gem said calmly. "I want you to feel good, too." A pause, and then she offered, "I'll phase out of mine first, if you prefer."

Peridot timidly nodded her head.

Lapis smiled and did as promised. Her chest was bare, blue and glistening. Her neck was slim, her shoulders relaxed. Peridot blushed yet before looking thoroughly at the naked frame of her barn mate. 

A hand cupped her cheek. "Your turn."

Controlling her breath, Peridot mirrored her. Their skins touched, nothing in between to deceive their senses, and if felt great. Their chests brushed when Lapis kissed her again, and their legs hanging from the hammock swung together at the same rhythm.

It was a delicious synesthesia. The taste of Lapis' tongue, the sluggish crawling of her nails on Peridot's back, the suave humming under her breath. It made the littler gem shiver pleasantly.

Lapis tilted her chin and kissed her neck. She sucked on green skin, on her collarbones. She pecked gentle touches on her sternum, over the small mounts, and over her ribs.

Breaking the hot and wet contact, Lapis got up. Peridot opened her eyes, her skin painfully cold all of a sudden.

"Why did you stop?" she asked weakly. Lapis kneeled before her and rested her elbows on the hammock. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," she said effortlessly. "That's why I did the sign."

"You were kissing me."

"It means I want to kiss you elsewhere," she said, leaning forward and dragging her lips from a green kneecap to the middle of a thigh. 

She placed herself between Peridot's calfs and looked up. "Where you touched me yesterday, I mean."

Peridot grew hotter. 

"Will you tell me what you like?"

"Yeah," the green gem puffed her chest.

Lapis smiled and snuggled further up. She inhaled deeply, caressing her barn mate's legs and kissing her between them. First a peck, the green one felt, and then a full kiss with no shame in it whatsoever.

"O-oh my stars!" Peridot stiffened.

"Is this alright?"

"It is," she said more surely. She panted and took in the sight of Lapis between her knees. "Kiss me again."

She did. As if they were kissing with both mouths, Lapis parted her lips and slithered her tongue out, tasting the skin and sinking deeper onto the other's body.

Their movements turned complementary, the rocking of green hips in harmony with the circling of blue tongue and lips. Lapis kneaded the flesh of her thighs, squeezing it and pulling her even closer. 

They were so connected Peridot thought it would be possible for their colors to merge and turn into a cyan mess. No more green and no more blue.

Lapis kissed that same lump Peridot had touched before and everything shifted. All air left her lungs, all sense left her mind. She closed her fists on the ocean gem's hair, begging her to bury her nose and mouth even deeper. 

Peridot moaned loudly, hanging her head back. She felt that same tacky wetness on herself and on Lapis' chin. She didn't care about it at all, nor about its explanation and origin. Her mind was only focused on Lapis and her kisses. 

Behind her screwed shut eyelids, colors danced and partied. The quiet atmosphere of the barn was replaced by heavy panting and whining. It was uncontrollable, and Peridot feared there wasn't one single force in the universe that would be capable of stopping her from finishing that sacred moment.

"Don't stop it," she begged. "F-faster."

Lapis hummed in obedience. Peridot could feel the vibration from her vocal chords against her skin, and it was overwhelmingly sensational. 

Her body felt hot, scalding. Her chest quivered with short breaths, her toes curled over themselves and her arms rigidly abandoned the blue locks of hair, only to grip tight onto the hammock fabric and tug it as if she was falling down and needed something, anything to hold on to.

Peridot opened her eyes and, for a second, everything was blurry. The buzzing of her own crying faintly rang on her ears, but eventually died when her gaze met Lapis'.

Her chest gasped up and down, slowly catching up to its normal pace once more.

Lapis climbed on top of her and laid down, hugging her and kissing her gem. The hammock peacefully swung to and fro.

Peridot stared at Lapis' wet chin and asked, "What does it taste like?"

Lapis consciously ran her tongue over her lips. "Um... salty. Not as much as the ocean, though. It's light."

Peridot kept staring at it. Lapis tilted her chin and suggested, "Taste it."

"What? No," Peridot hissed. "That's disgusting."

"Are you telling me I'm disgusting?"

"No," she huffed. "It's weird that it's... _me _."__

__"So?" Lapis said. "It's not bad, I promise."_ _

__Peridot pursed her lips and hesitantly eyed the wetness. She approached her nose from Lapis' and sensed the peculiar smell of herself._ _

__She gave Lapis' chin a quick lick, making her giggle._ _

__"It's almost tasteless," she deemed._ _

__"Didn't I say so?" Lapis asked. "I like it."_ _

__Peridot smiled a tad and kissed her barn mate's nose. The hammock was warm and homelike. Their bodies, intertwined in such way, felt intimate and special. She never wanted to leave Lapis' arms._ _

__Maybe the movie did have a point despite its flaws. In that second, Peridot felt warmer than ever. Lapis was incredibly warm - blue had never been that warm before._ _

__Peridot understood it now._ _

__She made a mental note to thank Amethyst later._ _

**Author's Note:**

> shame on me  
> im ashamed  
> First and (probably) last time writing smut
> 
> Plz hit comments!


End file.
